deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Singe vs Constantine
Screenshot (879).png|SuperSaiyan2Link SINGE VS CONSTANTINE (SABAN VS DC) DEATH BATTLE! Description Singe vs Constantine, a battle to the death between two superpowerful con artists. Who will win, who will die? Interlude Wiz: Demons are horrifically powerful entities who want to mentally break us so that we sin, ruining God's plan for us. Boomstick: And there are also demon hunters, people who will go to any lengths to protect the earth from this threat. Wiz: Singe, Lord Arcanon's right hand man. Boomstick: And John Constantine, master of the occult. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a death batte. Singe Wiz: Long ago, a tyrant named Lord Arcanon sought the power of the dark energem, and hired bounty hunters to help him search for it. The most famous of these bounty hunters, apart from Sledge himself, is the devilish monster known as Singe. Black Ranger attacks Singe, who catches him, spins him, and says "Ooh, my turn!" before blasting him away. Boomstick: Woah, he-he really did that? Wiz: Singe is a very, very powerful villain for the rangers to fight. He has superhuman strength, teleportation, pyrokinesis, and incredible fighting skills. Boomstick: He's not just limited to his powers, he also has a bunch of weapons he can use as well! ???: Indeed, would you prefer if I listed them out for you? Wiz: Who's there? Doctor Manhattan appears in front of them, fully dressed in a tuxedo suit. Boomstick: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! GOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! AWAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!! Wiz(Ignoring Boomstick): These weapons are called the last blaster, the pyro saber, and the zotac gauntlet. The last blaster can fire lasers out of it, these lasers capable of easily reducing the area to rubble. The pyro saber can unleash heatwaves from it by being pointed or simply by being unsheathed. The zotac gauntlet, or as Singe calls it, the zotac ring controller, can use radiowaves to create life draining, power nullifying rings appear on something. Boomstick: But all of this is nothing compared to Singe's favorite move, FLAME FLARE! Wiz: This move is a beam of pure hellfire which can vaporize anything it hits, including multiple buildings at once. It is easily Singe's most powerful attack. Manhattan: I am going to show the feats and faults as below. FEATS: Easily demolished the dino-charge rangers in their first fight, took the full force of the dino-charge megazord with nothing more than a cracked mirror, nearly destroyed Tyler's energem, survived an attack from Heckyl, was able to corrupt Tyler for an episode, conned basically Heckyl and his entire team but Fury. FAULTS: Was shrunk by Fury, Tyler destroyed his zotac gauntlet in a fight, he was seemingly destroyed by Sledge. Boomstick: Hey, that was actually pretty helpful. Thanks! Manhattan: You are welcome. Now if you excuse me, I have my fight against Bill Cipher to attend. The Dino-Charge Megazord rams Singe's chest. Singe: Hehehe... barely a scratch... Constantine Wiz: John Constantine was born the day his mother died, and before this, he strangled his twin brother in the womb. Due to this, his father abused him and called him "Killer". Boomstick: Ouch! And I thought my dad was horrible! Anyway, Constantine decided to be a wizard for some reason and went to train at something called "The Occult". He became super powerful in magic after this. Wiz: Indeed. Constantine can open portals to hell, control fire, control life energy, use holy symbols, channel the power of demons, cast an illusion to make himself look like someone else and vice versa, and apparently disintegrate people, as shown in LoT Season Four. Boomstick: He's also a con artist who can trick anyone into anything he wants. Plus, he has a pistol and a dagger hich he can enchant to become powerful. He can also use magic circles if he wants to. Wiz: As for feats, Constantine killed Doctor Fate, killed Neron, sent multiple powerful demons to hell, revived Sarah Lance from the dead, helped Oliver Queen trick General Reiter, and taught Ray how to contain Damien Darhk's powers. And most of these are from the arrowverse alone, Constantine has done a lot more in the comics. In fact, DanCo., a youtuber, honestly belives Constantine capable of killing Doctor Strange, who is Sorcerer Supreme, and, therefore, and Omega Level Wizard, you can't believe someone capable of doing that unless they have the power to. Boomstick: But, he's got his fair share of weaknesses too. Constantine's lungs are severely scarred because of his chain smoking, and he is super arrogant. He actually once died to this random monster that was super weak! Wiz: Regardless of this, John Constantine is considered a dangerous enemy by Satan himself and these claims are backed up. Constantine is one of the most powerful men to walk Earth, Heaven, or Hell. Sarah: Finish it off, John! Constantine: Gladly! Constantine throws a fireball at Neron, who dies moments after getting hit by the attack. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Boomstick: It's time for A DEATH BATTLE!!!!! Fight! Munich, Germany... Constantine is in a bar, looking for the demon Mephistophiles, when he spots a charcoal skinned, red-clad figure playing poker with someone. Singe: Oh, I won? Err, guten… tag- Constantine: And who the hell are you? Singe rises from his chair to face Constantine. Singe: No one important, you? Constantine: John Constantine, Master of the Occult, Omega Class Wizard and, I believe, Warlock. Surely you've heard of me. Singe: Eh... not even remotely. You sound powerful though, I'm in need of a good fight. Constantine: By the power of Christ, I, John Constantine hereby banish you to the deepest, darkest depths of Hell! Singe: Just try it, Johnny! FIGHT! Constantine takes out a wooden cross and thrusts it in Singe's face. Constantine: The holy cross commands you to- Singe flips the cross upside down and sets it on fire. Singe: Whoopsies! Singe grabs Constantine and throws him across the bar. Crash! Singe: That al ya' got? Singe snaps his fingers and sets the bar on fire. Constantine: You would kill all these people- Singe: Of course I would! I'm the villain! Singe takes out the last blaster and fires at Constantine, who erects a forcefield to defend himself. Singe: Ah, I feel a headache coming on... are you a hero, because hero headaches are just the worst... Constantine throws his dagger at Singe, who teleports behind him and stabs him with the pyro saber. Constantine's roar of pain should have flattened mountains and torn holes through the sky. Singe throws Constantine to the ground. Constantine casts a healing spell on himself, instantly healing his wound. Constantine: It'll take more than that to kill me! Singe: Oh, really? Good thing I have more, then! Singe puts his hands around the mirror on his chest. Singe: Flame Flare! A sideways pillar of fire erupts from Singe's chest and heads straight for Constantine, who opens a portal to Hell to suck the fire in. Singe: Ah, that trick again... do you know how many demon hunters I've killed since coming here? You're just another faceless victim... Constantine: I wouldn't count on it, mate! The portal closes and Constantine takes out a pistol and fires at Singe's mirror. Crack! Singe: NOOOO!!! My mirror! Constantine: There, now you can't use Flame Flare on me anymore. Singe: Ugh! I don't need to vaporize you to kill you! Singe draws his sword and starts slashing at Constantine, who barely dodges them. Constantine: You're not the first swordfighter I've come up against, Demon. Singe: Oh, really shocking, I'm sooooooooooo scared! NOT! Constantine draws a magic circle on the ground but breaks out into a coughing fit midway. Constantine(Coughing): Not-Now! Singe grabs Constantine by the neck and lifts him up, chuckling. Singe: Asthma? Don't worry... The zotac gauntlet manifests on Singe's arm. Singe: ...it will all be over soon. HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Constantine(Thinking): No... Astra... Dezmond… Sarah... Constantine's eyes close. He wakes up in the Sanctum Sanctorium, and the Ancient One is sitting before him. Ancient One: Hello, John. Constantine: You died. You're not real. I'm dreaming. Ancient One: You are indeed within a dream, but I am very real. Do you think your mother would have wanted you to give in to Singe? Constantine: So that's the demon's name, then? Fitting. Ancient One: You know what you have to do. God is on your side, if want to honor everyone you've lost, then you have to live on. You can't let Singe kill you. In the real world, Constantine's eyes fly open, glowing white. Singe: Wh-what?! Singe's body starts disintegrating due to touching Constantine. Constantine: I know this is Slade's line, but I keep my promises. Constantine starts chanting in an ancient language and Singe starts vaporizing. Singe: NO! I WILL NOT DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!! Constantine: Too late. Singe laughs evil and maniacally. Singe: Even if you stop me, you can't stop my boss! This world will fall! The last of Singe's body disintegrates. KO! Constantine: Whew! Glad that's over! Constantine faints. Conclusion Boomstick: I can't say I'm surprised. Wiz: Singe was incredibly powerful, but Constantine proved to be superior. He is a demon hunter who knows and has every holy weapon he can find. He is also far more magically powerful than Singe. After all, he defeated Mallus, Neron, and "Papa Midnite", who are all also superdemons. Plus, Constantine has been doing this for years, meaning that he is very experienced in fighting demons. Boomstick: Looks like Singe was just another name crossed off Constantine's list! Wiz: The winner is John Constantine. Next Time, on Death Battle A horned, pink haired girl wakes to see a man wearing a darker version of the Green Arrow's suit, as well as an evil looking mask, standing over her. Prometheus: I am going to make you answer for your sins... Kaede... Prometheus (Arrow) vs Lucy (Elfen Lied) Category:Demon vs Demon Hunter themed Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies